This invention relates to a full wave rectifier and more particularly, to one that exhibits a high degree of accuracy and is capable of rectifying low input voltages.
Many circuits employ diodes to rectify signals. However, the forward voltage drop associated with a diode limits its ability to rectify low level signals. The combination of a diode with an operational amplifier results in a circuit with a much lower threshold. One example of such a combination is called a full wave precision rectifier which uses a diode-bridge circuit and provides a current source drive for a floating load such as a D'ArsonVal meter movement (FIG. 1). However, the accuracy of rectification is not satisfactory because of the diode-bridge circuit.